


Soccer Momed

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Agent reign prompt - Kara and Lena’s kid is on the same soccer team as Ruby, and one day Alex has to fill in as coach (just moved to national city to be close to Kara and her niece), and Sam is going off on how hot the new coach is to Kara and Lena without knowing alex is Kara’s sister





	Soccer Momed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InLust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/gifts).



> For InLust. Here you go buddy.

 

Sam might be a tiny bit later to Ruby’s soccer practice than she first anticipated. First there’s the urgent-but-really-wasn’t urgent phone call from pretentious old William from the board demanding that she should be finding a suitable replacement for herself—and for Lena since they can’t possibly be good at running a business while being a mother at the same time. She’d politely told him off, wasting an hour in the parking lot just managing not to reach out into the phone to strangle his old fragile neck.

And now, she ducks behind a pillar right before Becky and Alison can round the corner and see her. Sam counts down the seconds before she can safely sneak off so they don’t pull her into another inane conversation full of insult-compliments and whose kid is better.

“Gosh,” Becky says with her much too nasally voice. “Have you _seen_ Coach Alex’s biceps?”

Alison snort-giggles, the sound grating Sam’s ear enough for her to rub it.

“Of course,” Alison says. “Let’s just hope it becomes a permanent position.”

“Oh I _know_ what position I’d like…”

Sam feels the muscles behind her eyes strain at how hard she’s rolling them. Stupid soccer moms. No Sam does not lump herself with _those_ soccer moms.

Poking her head to the side, she takes her chance as they slip into the bathroom for her to quietly run off to the soccer field, this time without bumping into any other women re-enacting some desperate house wife scenario.

“Hey!” Sam pants, catching her breath next to Kara and Lena.

“Hey!” Kara enthusiastically pulls her into a side hug. “You’re here!”

Sam grins, nodding towards Lena. “So what’d I miss?”

“Not too much,” Lena says. “They’re just going through some standard drills.”

Sam turns her attention to the field, her eyes automatically scanning for her daughter. Of course she finds her paired up with Lorelai. She waves when Ruby looks up, smiling brightly and showing off a few new moves to her mother. Sam gives her a thumbs up. Maybe this new coach is helping, since Ruby looks much more confident in her footwork.

“Go Lori!” Kara whoops and hollers next to her.

Sam good naturedly chuckles when Lori steals the ball from Ruby and Ruby indignantly chases after her.

“Your kid’s a thief.” Sam nudges Kara.

“Learned it from her mom,” Lena says.

Sam nods sagely. “Pot sticker nights.”

“Hey…it’s not … that bad.”

“I’m just glad they found something they both love,” Lena says with a wistful sigh. “Even if I do have to eat them twice a week.”

It’d been touch and go for a while when Lena and Kara first brought Lorelai home. A teenager who’d been world wary, especially being connected to the Luthor name. It had been Ruby who’d been able to crack through Lorelai’s veneer and now they practically do everything together.

Sam wouldn’t have it any other way.

She blames it on the stress and fatigue that she didn’t notice the new coach right away. The new coach who is decidedly not a man Alex…but a woman Alex. Sam’s mouth goes dry at the tricks Alex makes with the ball, kicking it up and having it land on her back and trying to teach the girls surrounding her that too.

“Holy shit,” Sam mumbles, staring at the woman’s face…and maybe her muscles.

“What?” Lena asks, giving her a probing look. “You got a bit of…” she gestures to Sam’s chin.

Sam hurries to wipe at what she suspects is drool, only to find her chin completely dry. She shoots Lena a glare who only laughs it off.

“The new coach got your nether regions a bit…warm?” Lena quirks an eyebrow up.

“Shut up…” Sam huffs, missing the completely flabbergasted face Kara makes. “I _do_ have eyes you know…plus stupid soccer moms kept…talking about her.”

“Honey…” Lena places a hand on Sam’s shoulder and pats it. “We’re all soccer moms here.”

“Yea but we’re the _cool_ moms,” Kara says with a resolute nod.

“So…” Lena drawls out the word, reaching over Kara to nudge Sam’s hip. “The new coach infinitely droolable over?”

“Ugh…” Sam rolls her eyes and huffs. “I mean…she has a nice face…and _wow_ ….she is fit…was she a professional soccer player or something? Cause…wow…those _calves_.”

“Nah,” Kara waves her hand dismissively. “Too into science to go pro. But she totally could’ve!”

Sam frowns, just about to ask how Kara knows that tidbit when the whistle blows and Coach Alex lets the girls go.

“Mom!” Ruby tackles her with a hug.

“Had fun today?” Sam runs her hand through Ruby’s sweaty hair, taking note to get something to get the grass stains off those white shorts.

“Yea! Look!” Ruby dribbles the soccer ball between her feet, no longer tripping on it.

“Looks great Ruby,” Alex says, suddenly in front of their little group. She claps Ruby’s back.

Sam’s brain halts as Kara squeals and throws herself into Alex’s arms. Dots one and two fail to connect.

“Oh, this is my sister, Alex.” Kara says with a smirk.

“H-Hey!” Sam says, glad her brain finally kicked back into gear to resemble a functioning human. “Nice to meet you.”

“You’re Sam right?” Alex shakes her hand with a blinding dorky smile.

“I’m Sam. I mean…yes hi.”

Kara beams, throwing her arm over Alex’s shoulder. “She just moved to National City.”

“Oh?” Sam blinks. “And you’re coaching…?”

“Lori asked me to,” Alex gestures to her.

“Cause I didn’t want some loser to coach us,” Lori says with a shrug of her shoulders. “And Aunt Alex like…actually plays soccer.”

“Well, we were all going to go out to Ginero’s,” Lena says, directing her attention more towards Ruby. “Would you like to join us?”

Ruby tugs on Sam’s hand. “Can we?”

She can’t quite say no to those puppy dog eyes, not when Ruby and Lorelai are both looking so eager. “I mean…if it isn’t so much trouble.”

“Oh it won’t be!” Kara bounces on her feet. “Right Alex?”

Sam feels a thudding throughout her body. So Alex will be at this dinner too.

“Course not,” Alex says, running her fingers through her sweaty hair.

Now Sam is fairly certain her heart just might beat out of her chest.

With Lena taking Lorelai in the car first while Kara helps Alex take the rest of the gear to Alex’s car, Sam turns back just in time to see Alex bend down to collect the soccer balls. She drops her keys.

She too hopes that Alex’s coach position will become permanent.


End file.
